ReverseRebirth
by SOLDIERX
Summary: The story follows Naruto on his journy as a shinigami to discover who he truly is first story please read
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my very first story so I am not very good at this since I just started.

I have read many great stories that I love so I just might try my luck at making one.

Still I want to improve myself so I welcome criticism . Well here it goes my first fanfic hope you enjoy.

* * *

(prolouge)

A blond haired man who looked to be 17 was walking through the rain with what appeared to be rags on his body that looked like

they would fall of at any given moment. He could not remember anything just that he was named Uzumaki Naruto.

he had walked around for a long time asking where he was he had only gotten the reply of soul society.

He learned of many things about this place such as the Shinigami and a place called the rukon district.

Oh and that he was dead it freaked him out but he didn't care he was to tired and hungry to care about anything else.

He also felt a burning desire to find out who he was and his past. He continued walking but soon colapsed in an abandoned building. He soon awoke to find it was near afternoon and still he had yet to find food and he was starving he soon walked out of the building to see that the market was filled with food. He knew it was wrong but he could not help himself as he swiftly moved aboult with ease as he stole an apple and some bread.

Suddenly he heard someone shout "thief" he thought he had been caught only to turn around ton see it was only two kids and so he wandered on. Not knowing what to do Shinigami suddenly flashed through his mind.

He then decided to head for their home to see if he could become one of them he gave an energenic shout and hurried fowerd. With the hope of becoming a Shinigami and discover who he was.

* * *

So what do you think please review and give me some pointers.

As for the pairing that will NaruXharem

don't know who might be in it yet though.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo I am very glad about the reviews I appreciate your support

Chapter 2

"talking"

_thinking_

**some form of entity speaking**

We return to our blond hero who is now on his way to become a shinigami. Just one problem is that he dose not

know how.

"Where the hell do you become a shinigami any way or how or when" he said scratching his blond hair.

"probably should have thought this through might as well ask around". he said looking for potential people

who might know the answer he saw a man wearing what looked to be a standard shinigami uniform

the man also had what looked like a badge tied to his arm. Naruto ran over to ask him his question

"Hello M.r shinigami where do I become one of you guys". The man turned his head to face him and said

"what you don't know? you become one by joining the academy. how long have you been here"?

Naruto tilted his head to the side "academy"? the man shook his head" yeah you learn about shinigami in the academy by the way you didn't answer my other question"

"um about a day and a half why"?the man broke out in laughter

"a day and a half good luck trying to get in most people have to wait years before they even have a hope to get in I should know".

"oh really"? Naruto asked the man replied " yeah really".

"then I guess I'm going to set the record".

"ha well good luck with that" with that the man turned to walk away.

"by the way the names Hisagi".

"I'm naruto"

"nice to meet you". then the man disappeared_ was that some sort of shinigami technique . well no use mulling it over better get moving._

* * *

_Time skip (three days later)_

_The blond found where shinigami exams were being held _. He heard he needed to show if he was worth there time. by passing three out of four of their tests.

"what the hell tests"he shouted for some reason this had him upset

"this is screwed up big time".

(I'm not going to go into full detail about it but here is a brief summery Naruto passes the physical stuff like ho ho ,Hakuda,Zanjutsu sword fighting, is this what they call it? but fails in kido)

* * *

It was his first day as a shinigami and Naruto was pumped up he was exited to start his training. That mood was quickly killed when he got his schedule .

period1 history

period2 studdy hall

period3 lunch

period4 shinigami101

period 5 kido

"what the hell this sucks all of it sounds boring and I suck at kido". The blond started to cry anime style tears.

"I swear that I will kick the crap out of who ever made these". He shouted

"well whatever no use complaining about it now".

"Classes are starting". with that the blond headed for history

"hello I welcome you all to history my name is kyo hanamaka (fake name).

"before we begin any questions". Narutos hand instintly shot up.

"um how long do we have to be here and why do our classes suck".

"our clases do not suck you have them since your freshmen ". You can choose how long you wish to be here".

"some people graguated in three years others several. it depends on you" with that in mind Naruto vowed to be quick with the academy and get the hell out.

* * *

Well here the second chapter

Now about Narutos zanpakto

i want you guys to decide the form it takes

the name is sky breaker.

the forms / abilities

1 a buster sword with an explosive strength and speed

2 a pair of gloves that allow him to access his ninjutsu just shadow clones , rasengan and henge

they have the symbol of the leaf village on them and look like tsunas x-gloves from hitman reborn

also his zanpakto spirit can be

1 sasuke

2 Itachi

3Nagato

choose 1 each have a nice day


End file.
